


You're the one that I want!

by Nalle5frends



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalle5frends/pseuds/Nalle5frends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Kurt are back in Lima for the Grease performance. Rachel feels nostalgic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the one that I want!

**Author's Note:**

> Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan along with Fox Networks. I own nothing of it, just my love for it!

_You're the one that I want!_

Rachel feels that her cup of nostalgia has tipped over, she needs an escape. Without drawing too much attention to herself, she silently left the auditorim which was bursting with applause. That last performance brought her back to the old days, days when she had been the Sandy. When she had been the star of a high school stage, grinning widely and giving it all. Releasing a shaky breath in the corridors of McKinley, she contemplated her choices. She found her way to the girls restroom unaware that she was being followed.

  
“What’s wrong Rachel?” Kurt, who had no inhibition about entering the girls restroom, followed her. Rachel leaned on the sink, rubbing her temples.   
“Everything is wrong Kurt! I was the one supposed to be Sandy, and Finn would be my Danny, and we would sing and dance, and, and, and I can’t take it!”  


Kurt crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, waiting for Rachel to continue. “I  imagined myself standing on that stage, and there was the old glee club. You and Blaine were there, and Brittany and Santana. Times like these I wish we never graduated.” Rachel sulked and looked at Kurt for some kind of answer of wisdom.

“Rachel, come here”. Kurt held out his arms which Rachel wrapped herself in. “You are not the only one who miss this. I doubt that anyone wouldn’t miss it. Remember that time when we were rehearsing and you wore that ridiculous costume Artie picked out?” Rachel chuckled at the memory of the hideous frilly yellow dress. 

“I guess you chuckled because you remembered, and you know what, you remembered. You will star in all the famous broadway productions, Wicked, Rent, Mamma Mia, Cats maybe, but you’ll always remember you first high school production. What I’m saying Rachel is that your life did not end when you left high school, and neither did your memories disappear. You might not be able to go back to high school, but you will always be able to go back to the memories.”  


“You know I still stand by that you make me wanna be your boyfriend. I just miss it all, it feels so empty without it. Without having Santana nagging on me, Puck singing inappropiate songs to teachers, Mike’s dancing and Tina’s costumes. I still remeber the tremble I would feel everytime Mercedes sang.”

“And they still exist, they just down the corridor in the choir room. Mercedes, Mike, Santana, they’re all there. Wanna fo see them?” Rachel nodded and linked arms with Kurt as they made they way to the choir room.  


 

* * *

 

The performance finished ten minutes ago, the audience was roaring in appericiation. The Glee club along with the current ones sat in the choir room, chatting among themselves as they began to de-fro themselves from costumes and make-up. Blaine and Tina took photos together for memories. Brittany observed the fascinating curliness of Marley’s hair. Jake showed Mike some of his dance moves.  A light knock to the door was barely noticed but Tina turned her head just in time.

“Rachel! Kurt!”, Tina ran over and engulfed them both in a warm hug. “You’re here! And you saw the show? Did you like it?” Bringing the attention of the others with her. Kurt and Rachel were showerd with questions and hugs. They were all eager to know and hear from them, and thus Rachel knew. She knew that she were not forgotten, that she will not be forgotten and that she won’t forget.


End file.
